


Job Training

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Interspecies, Manicures & Pedicures, Nail Polish, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Harmony considers a new career and enlists Wesley in helping. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Training

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything within in the Jossverse.

“I could be a manicurist,” Harmony says.

Wesley doesn’t look up from his book. “Hmm.”

“Could I practise on you, Wes? Pretty please?”

“No.”

She pouts. “But I might be really good at it!”

When he doesn’t respond, she thinks for a moment. Going over and lifting up his free hand, she says, “I’m going to try reading your palm, okay, Wesley?”

“What? Oh, very well.”

Grinning, she gets to work.

For the rest of the day, Wesley tries to figure out when he got a manicure and why on Earth he let his nails be painted bright, hot pink.

 


End file.
